<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>全知全能 by sinkintosilence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968079">全知全能</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkintosilence/pseuds/sinkintosilence'>sinkintosilence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkintosilence/pseuds/sinkintosilence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他们是彼此已知的既定宿命。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>全知全能</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>配对:蝙超<br/>分级: NC-17<br/>无警告<br/>有很多宇宙的梗<br/>年下老爷</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Side A</p><p> </p><p>00</p><p>“你说他是【拥有一切的男人】。”</p><p> </p><p>拄着拐杖的Bruce闻声挑了挑灰白的眉毛，钢蓝色的眼睛注视着年轻版本——过了头的年轻的自己，等待着接下来的辩论。</p><p>“是的。怎么了？”</p><p>黑发的脑袋从电脑前转过来，年轻的脸庞上有着不可思议的英俊。机警的灰蓝色眼珠与老年版本的他相差无几。</p><p>布鲁斯也挑了挑眉，沉下声陈述着自己的论点:</p><p>“如果他真的像你跟我所说的一样，那他显然并不拥有一切。”</p><p>年轻的侦探听上去对自己的推论信心十足，而他甚至还没见过他所下定论的男人。Bruce觉得这有意思极了，于是微笑起来:</p><p> </p><p>“你知道的，当我们在谈论一个可以在水面上行走，轻易跳过一座高楼，子弹无法追上，利器也不能划伤的男人时，我们一般都会默认这点的。”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯当然记得这些。他有收集信息的习惯，事实上，Bruce所告诉他的每一个细节他都有专门的加密文件夹归类。毫无疑问，仅从这些骇人的数据来看，这位钢铁之躯拥有着这个星球上的一切存在都无法企及的绝对力量。</p><p>但是——</p><p>“与此同时，他只是个担心在跟喜欢的女人吃饭时会因为紧张而用热视线烧坏菜单的，时时刻刻，担心着捏碎椅背、桌子，或者是妻子骨头的，可悲男人。”</p><p> </p><p>地球对他来说也太脆弱了。”</p><p>“而他也不能把它们全装进一个玻璃瓶里保护起来。”</p><p>他成了那个被迫蜷缩进玻璃瓶里的人，连松口气舒展开都做不到。</p><p>——世界无法承受这个。</p><p> </p><p>“他并不拥有一切。”</p><p>年轻的布鲁斯又强调了一遍自己的结论：</p><p>“他只是有着去【拥有一切】的能力。”</p><p> </p><p>01</p><p>“但他并没有选择这么做。”</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p> </p><p>一刻停顿，然后布鲁斯紧绷绷地抿上了嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>【我同情他。】</p><p>他没有说出来这句话。</p><p> </p><p>慈悲是一种过于沉重的强大力量。一个二十出头的年轻人轻易说出这种话不免会显得无知且傲慢，更何况他也还没能真正了解这份怜悯所要施与的对象。蝙蝠侠从不做过于感性的判断。</p><p>但布鲁斯的心却本能地为此刺痛着，这没道理，他有些恼火地想。</p><p> </p><p>老年的Bruce也抿着唇，听完了年轻自己的观点后又再一次露出那意味不明的微笑来。布鲁斯没把那推断成一个讥讽，不过也没能推断出其他结果来。这让他感到一阵被冒犯的不悦——年长的自己在他所没有经历的岁月里积累的知识与经验总是在谈话中转换成了戏谑他的筹码。</p><p>那副游刃有余的态度背后绝对有所隐瞒。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你会觉得他是个悲剧吗？”过了会儿，Bruce出声问道。</p><p> </p><p>一些阴暗的、潮湿的、夹杂着腥味的粘稠回忆涌了上来，白色的珍珠一颗颗地滚去了看不见的黑暗里。</p><p> </p><p>“不。”</p><p>布鲁斯换上副无辜的表情眨了眨眼睛，勾唇微笑，以他还在摸索拿捏的那种花花公子式神态——轻浮得真诚而无害，或者至少让媒体相信如此：</p><p>“当然不。凡人怎么会有资格去同情上帝呢？”</p><p>这种看似随意实则强硬的结束话题方式十分有效。Bruce在日后的实践中也确实证明了这点，男人看到年轻的自己重新转回到电脑前，背对着他，语调轻慢道：</p><p>“哪怕是会流血的上帝。”</p><p>Bruce盯着那沉默的背影，在心底小小地叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>好吧，他可还真的有够不待见克拉克的。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>但布鲁斯韦恩会喜欢上克拉克的。</p><p>他总是会的。</p><p> </p><p>Side B</p><p> </p><p>00</p><p> </p><p>“他是个什么样的人？”</p><p> </p><p>闻声的Clark露出一副陷入沉思的犹豫神情，末了释然地松开眉头，冲跟前满脸好奇的男孩耸了耸肩：</p><p>“这很，复杂。”</p><p>没能得到理想答复的克拉克泄气地塌下了肩膀，但某种程度上也让他更期待了。</p><p>未来的自己为男孩带来了一个甜蜜的，近乎不可思议的预言——而且它注定会发生，成为真理，成为永恒。</p><p>克拉克的心为此澎湃不已。</p><p> </p><p>他在这颗星球上实在孤独太久了。</p><p>肯特夫妇的陪伴和教育值得克拉克一生为之感激，但是更深层的孤独一直寄宿在他不属于地球的DNA里，无人能解。那是一种在茫茫宇宙里没有回音的孤独，无法被壁炉或者堪萨斯的阳光温暖的那种。</p><p>“放心，他可能比你更了解你自己。”</p><p>鬓角发白的Clark如此承诺着自己，听上去信心满满：</p><p>“他会成为这个星球上最懂你的人，成为你最信任的人。”</p><p> </p><p>01</p><p> </p><p>“你最为思念的人。”</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p> </p><p>克拉克眨了眨眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>男孩的意识又回到那一次他飞到大气层外，在广袤静谧的外太空里长久地凝望着地球的时候。蔚蓝色的星体在他飞得足够远的视野里看起来并不庞大，而如果克拉克想，它也并不那么坚固。</p><p>克拉克看了眼自己握紧的拳头，长长地，长长地呼了口气，最后松开了它，闭上眼睛。男孩舒展开身体，任由自己在太空里随意飘荡。</p><p>这是他难得能安心享受惬意的时候。</p><p> </p><p>没有人比克拉克更清楚，他与那颗蓝色星体的联系少之又少。尽管他已经努力去寻找了，但仍感到惶恐，如果他的父母离世了他该怎么办？这世界会接受他吗？还是说他要努力去隐藏着自己，用一个虚拟的身份和这个世界建立起联系，一辈子靠谎言和伪装维系着生活？</p><p>他感到茫然无措，突然悲愤地觉得这一切都没有意义。</p><p>他可以征服那些嘴脸恶劣的商人，用绝对的力量施压，制止他们对农场和肯特夫妇的压榨剥削。如果他想，他可以制止一切不公。他甚至可以征服这一整个星球，用斯莫威尔淳朴的道德观灌溉它，在一切不公的发生前就扼杀它。</p><p>所以他为什么不去这么做呢？</p><p>为什么不呢？</p><p> </p><p>男孩在宇宙中痛苦地抱住了自己。</p><p> </p><p>而当他睁开眼睛时，他仍旧无法在那颗星体上找到属于自己的位置。</p><p> </p><p>他爱人类，但人类并不真的会爱他。</p><p> </p><p>成为上帝也好，独裁者也好，被人畏惧或者敬仰，这些都没意义——它们都不能让他真正地属于那儿。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p> </p><p>克拉克会去做正确之事。</p><p>他总是如此。</p><p> </p><p>只因他身上那些美好的品质总是如此坚韧，如此强大，强大到足以战胜他沉重的孤独与痛苦。</p><p>在他准备好去面对这个世界后，第无数次地选择成为了她的守护者。不出他所料地，他成为了某种被赋予想象和寄托的奇迹救赎——一种抽象的象征，和求救时祈祷的对象。</p><p>但也仅此而已了。</p><p>他们甚至都不向他渴求一张真实的脸庞。</p><p> </p><p>“而我所想要的不过是成为一个丈夫，一个父亲。我的爱人和孩子会记住我的脸庞，在清晨时触碰它、亲吻它。”</p><p>女记者在顶楼的夜风中把颊边吹散的发捋到耳后，她不知道该如何去安慰对方。此时此刻漂浮在空中的男人看上去既不像超人，也不是克拉克肯特。</p><p>“路易斯，你知道道德的存在有多脆弱吗？”</p><p>女记者脸色微微泛白地点了点头。</p><p>“它甚至比这个星球本身还要脆弱得多。”</p><p>而闻言的路易斯只是无能为力地为她的好友感到更难过了。</p><p>她也希望自己能冲开玩笑道：嘿，大家伙，你也可以在想的时候尽情使坏看看，我会好好教训你一顿的！</p><p>但她不能。她做不到——上帝啊，她甚至只是想想就能因为畏惧浑身发抖，她不敢去设想克拉克变坏——哪怕只是一点点的可能。她发现自己承受不了这个，这世界上的大部分人类都是如此。</p><p>人们从不过问他是否存在私欲，是否会愤怒。</p><p>因为他们不关心。</p><p>因为他们从来都没办法去关心。</p><p> </p><p>“我很抱歉，克拉克，我们都是。。。”</p><p>路易斯往前走了几步，天台的风吹得女记者摇摇欲坠，但他伸手够着了那角红色的披风。克拉克降落下来，路易斯紧紧地抱住了他。</p><p>她知道自己会是安全的。</p><p>她很抱歉不能给予克拉克同样安心的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>即便是在此时此刻，男人环在她肩膀上的手臂仍是小心翼翼的，不敢卸下半分对力度的克制。</p><p>路易斯在超人的怀里悲伤地抬起头来，却发现那双蓝眼睛并没有望向自己，而是盯着头顶那片广阔的夜空，不知在寻索什么。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p> </p><p>“你会遇见他的。或早或晚。”</p><p>老年的Clark在谈及关于和Bruce的相遇的话题时总是格外温柔，神情怀念。他笑着冲盘腿坐在地毯上昂着头的男孩娓娓讲述道：</p><p> </p><p>“这儿有很多版本，你可以理解成在无限的维度和时空里不同的可能性。在酒吧里，在轮船上，一场晚宴，或者发布会，甚至是直接在战场上。。。。。。”</p><p>“有时我年长于他，有时他年长于我。不过总的来说，我们那时都尚年轻。”</p><p>“伴随着争吵和战斗，猜忌和试探。男孩，也许那些相遇会并不如你想象中的浪漫，但是最终，你会无比感激它发生了。”</p><p> </p><p>Side C</p><p> </p><p>00</p><p> </p><p>诚然，布鲁斯并不喜欢超人，出于对绝对力量的忌惮，他也没可能去无条件交付自己的信任。</p><p>即便那套说辞来自于老年版本的自己。</p><p>他必须得确保自己知道这会是如何发生，如何演变的。</p><p> </p><p>01</p><p> </p><p>【神】降临人间，将【天国】搬到地面</p><p>蓝眼睛只是扫了一眼盘中和早餐一齐递过来的报纸标题，就又转回到了电脑屏幕上。</p><p>“这世界对于外星人的崇拜情节已经泛滥到开始荼毒主流报纸了——煽情主义终于在市场效应的恶化下主宰办公楼里的打字键盘，新闻业完了。彻底完了，阿福。”</p><p>背着手静静地站在一旁的老管家只是挑了挑眉，他的小少爷今天听上去有些刻薄得过分，看得出来夜晚的新身份对布鲁斯睡眠时间的缩减让他还不能很适应——娇贵的起床气。</p><p>“容我提醒，老人家的经验会说：永远不要在了解之前下评判。偏见有时候会蒙蔽一些真相，您觉得呢？”</p><p>布鲁斯不说话了，端过咖啡的手指若有所思地敲了敲杯身。</p><p> </p><p>也许是时候了？</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p> </p><p>呃，不过介于老年的他都已经提前做过弊了。所以为什么不让他们这一次的相遇来得简单而平和点呢？</p><p>男人走进星球日报的门口时挂起微笑想道。</p><p>毕竟再也不可能有比这更准备充分的【第一次】了。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，布鲁斯——？”</p><p> </p><p>年轻的报社新人直到注意到那落在自己忙碌杂乱的小桌上的阴影时才抬起头来，在看到趴在隔板上的人后却让嘴上排练多次的招呼下意识地打了出来。意识到自己表现得太过熟稔时已经来不及了，于是尾音被拖成了个懊恼的长腔。</p><p>但没办法，他确实一直期待着这个啊。</p><p>布鲁斯皱了皱眉。</p><p>“你知道的，一般人会在第一次见面时叫我韦恩先生。”</p><p>说完讥讽地补充了一句：</p><p>“超人先生。”</p><p>克拉克慌得差点把手里的钢笔掰断，这让布鲁斯感到扳回一局，于是愉悦地勾了勾嘴角，压低嗓音道：</p><p>“不要表现得这么业余，男孩。”</p><p> </p><p>克拉克瞪着那双较自己而言更暗的蓝色眼睛，无言地在心底吐槽之前调查结果里关于调情本事的那些原来都是真的。</p><p>关于外貌的溢美之词却一点都没夸张。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你是怎么知道的，布鲁斯？”小镇男孩局促不安地发问。</p><p> </p><p>“韦恩先生。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”克拉克憋得耳根通红，“韦恩先生，好吧。”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯为眼前的青年这充满人性的表现感到一阵恍惚。他好像完全掌控住了谈话的局面，而可怜的上帝先生看上去一点都不经他逗。</p><p> </p><p>尽管很艰难，但布鲁斯不得不承认，他被当下的情况取悦了。因为蝙蝠侠该死的就是个控制狂。而且他费了点劲才从这令人麻痹的愉悦享受里挣脱出来。该死。</p><p> </p><p>“那现在回答我。”韦恩清了清嗓子，干巴巴道：“你又为什么对我的出现表现得那么理所应当呢？男孩（boy scout）?”</p><p>“停止这么称呼我，你知道我比你大吧？”克拉克挑了挑眉。</p><p>好吧，这确实不是个新闻。布鲁斯耸了耸肩，他当然早就了解过乡下的肯特夫妇和他们领养的男孩的情况。不过这不是他们这次会谈的重点。</p><p>“回答问题，肯特。”</p><p>“你先，韦恩先生。”</p><p> </p><p>Side A</p><p> </p><p>00</p><p>“我简直不敢相信。”老年的Bruce用上了咏叹般的音调表达了自己的惊讶，生怕在场的另一位布鲁斯听不出来他刻意的嘲讽似的：</p><p>“在我告诉了你那么多相关事项后，你居然还能搞砸我们的第一次。”老实说，他都要怀疑年轻的自己当初的把妹技术了。</p><p>布鲁斯什么话都不想说，事实上，他也在懊恼于自己与那个所谓的【宿命伴侣】结束仓促的第一次会谈。</p><p>显而易见的事实——克拉克也遇到了他的老年版本，并如布鲁斯所猜测的一样，也获得了一些额外的有关未来的参考信息。</p><p>好极了，看上去两个有超级外挂的菜鸟仍旧是菜鸟。</p><p>在两人互相交代了被彼此猜到七七八八的真相后，都感到了一股近乎不能自已的难为情。</p><p> </p><p>于是他们不约而同地仓皇而逃。</p><p> </p><p>01</p><p>令人尴尬的包办婚姻。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>“恕我直言，Wayne老爷。作为旁听者，我认为您所讲述的故事里并没有哪一次的开端是毫无意外和冲突的。矛盾总是不可避免的，这才是伟大戏剧的精妙之处，您觉得呢？”</p><p>Bruce在老管家熟稔的轻巧回击中忍不住笑了出来，他永远怀念擅长跟他拌嘴辩论的阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>“你说得对，看来没有哪一个宇宙的我能讨到便宜规避掉那些麻烦。”</p><p>“我相信那会是必要的，老爷。”</p><p>于是两人都笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>而屋内被忽视的另一位韦恩全程都没有参与进争辩。</p><p> </p><p>Side B</p><p> </p><p>00</p><p>“我觉得他可能不喜欢我。”</p><p>“他确实是。”Clark翻了翻眼睛，然后还是忍不住笑开道：“在最初的时候。”</p><p>“好吧，这也算是安慰了。”克拉克无力地笑了笑，继而道：“我猜每一次都大抵如此？总要经历些什么才会让他信任我对吗？”</p><p>Clark点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>01</p><p>“就算是连他未来的自己都没办法让他百分百相信？”</p><p> </p><p>“就算是连他未来的自己都没办法让他百分百相信。”</p><p> </p><p>克拉克挫败地呻吟了一声，而老年的他显然是想到了些什么，仍旧只是微笑着。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>“Well，年轻人，这会是个艰难的挑战，而我能告诉你的唯一窍诀就是——”</p><p>“别把这当成个挑战。”</p><p> </p><p>Side A</p><p> </p><p>00</p><p> </p><p>克拉克其实没搞懂老年的自己留下的建议，不过他决定一切顺其自然。</p><p>即便老Clark告诉了他那么多可能，克拉克知道，那其中并不包括他自己的，而且他也没有办法去延续任何一种既定的轨迹。</p><p>所以他很好奇，他的这次，会是如何到达终点的。</p><p> </p><p>01</p><p>布鲁斯这边连一句似是而非的建议都没得到。</p><p>“我并不是全知全能的存在。”Bruce冲年轻的自己露出个绝无安慰意味的笑容，“更多时候里，他才是充当这个角色的人。”</p><p>年轻的布鲁斯沉默了片刻，根据那些现有的数据信息进行了简单的推理：</p><p>“克拉克拥有穿越时空的能力。”</p><p>“而他从无限的宇宙里观摩过我们每一次的相遇相识。”Bruce笑笑，这次显得柔和亲切多了，“他跟我讲述过一切的开始，一切的结束——”</p><p>“所以这就是他，你，你们对于那所谓的【既定宿命】的信心来源是吗？”布鲁斯不等老Bruce说完就嗤笑着打断道。</p><p>“不。”Bruce摇了摇头，失笑道：“见鬼的，当然不。”</p><p>“我又不是他。其实我对于那些故事也并不那么热衷，god，我就只是享受听他讲述那些，还有他脸上的那些表情——但如果有人胆敢依循着其他宇宙里的布鲁斯韦恩的命运轨迹要求你，告诉我年轻人，你不会想要嗤之以鼻么？”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯挑了挑眉，不可置否。</p><p>“所以我相信他，”Bruce耸了耸肩，露出轻快的神情来：“只是因为我相信他罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>那我要如何去相信他呢？</p><p>布鲁斯没有问出口。</p><p>有些答案显然是要靠他自己去找的。</p><p> </p><p>Side C</p><p>00</p><p>生活依旧在继续，他们却没有了刻意交集的机会。克拉克开始迎来自己一个个的麻烦，而布鲁斯也逐渐学会如何不被他的麻烦拽进哥谭最深沉的绝望里去——是的，他们需要操心担忧的早已不止是失眠、淤伤、或者在哪换上秘密套装了。</p><p>再到后来，超人和蝙蝠侠开始了第一次合作，他们开始争吵，开始结伴，并开始慢慢习惯。</p><p> </p><p>01</p><p> </p><p>克拉克在路过哥谭时的仓促一瞥就擒住了那个从滴水兽上急速坠落的身影，而超人以他的超级视力发誓，那看上去绝对不是要展开滑翔翼的姿势。</p><p>于是他想都没想就冲过去接住了即将摔向地面的蝙蝠侠，并在第一时刻就接收到了对方不正常的体温。</p><p>又是一阵超级视力的巡视，克拉克却并没有发现异常之处。</p><p>“该死的。布鲁斯，跟我说话。”</p><p>回应他的仍旧只是沉重的喘息。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>焦急的克拉克只能把人抱回了孤独堡垒。</p><p>事实证明，他们不该把老年版本们所讲述的故事忘得那么快的。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p> </p><p>“艹！”</p><p>“艹！”</p><p>“妈的！”</p><p>克拉克得说，他有点吓到了。他对当年初遇时的布鲁斯还有点印象：</p><p>年轻、英俊，揶揄的笑容下是提防的疏远。</p><p>哪怕是后来再遇到的私人场合里的布鲁斯，对方的表现至少都是得体的。</p><p>而现在，被逼到墙角的克拉克在听完对方气势磅礴的三句粗口后，有点懵。</p><p> </p><p>他几乎都要笑出来了，这是老Clark所从来没有跟他提过的，但他最后还是没能为他的新奇发现顺利笑出来，因为在抵达堡垒后莫名变得具有攻击性的布鲁斯此时拽住了他的脚踝将他甩了出去。</p><p>脊背在撞上坚固的堡垒墙壁时发出一声巨响，还没反应过来的克拉克直直地摔向了地面。</p><p>拉奥啊，他力气可真大。</p><p>克拉克攥着地面的裂缝处试图再次站起身，却被猛地一把揪住了卷发扯起头来。</p><p>“哦天呐，布鲁斯，不要这么做。”</p><p>看到眼前人脸上陌生的神情和充血的眼球后克拉克才后知后觉地意识到事情的严重性，然而他的请求只得到了一声冷笑：</p><p>“你觉得我掌控不了这一切吗？傲慢的氪星人？！”</p><p>克拉克愣住了，几不可查地发起抖来，某种不可言说的阴暗念头颤巍巍地钻了出来。</p><p>现在的布鲁斯看上去，陌生得近乎危险。</p><p>而他对待自己的态度是如此的残酷，一点都不在乎他是个能搬起大楼的外星人，他想要对他做些其他人所不会做——所不能做的事。</p><p>克拉克用力地吞咽了一下，如此恬不知耻地。</p><p>布鲁斯一定是听到了，因为那张比起记忆里多增添了些细小痕迹的脸庞开始挂上他所熟悉的那种微笑来。</p><p>只不过比当初更为下流了些。</p><p> </p><p>克拉克为此不受控制地硬了。</p><p>他感受到人类高温的指腹贴上他的眉骨，滑过他颤抖不止的眼皮，他的鼻梁、嘴唇、下巴中间的小小沟壑。</p><p>克拉克一瞬不瞬地紧紧盯着布鲁斯，而布鲁斯看上去是如此着迷地描摹着他的脸庞，克拉克再也无法忍受地舔过在唇畔徘徊的那根手指，语调发颤：</p><p>“求你——”</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯握紧了身下人的腰又狠狠地挺身撞了一下，年轻人似乎陷进了一种缺乏理智的狂乱里去，伏在身下人赤裸白皙的背上大口大口地粗喘着，喉间鼓动着低哑的吼叫。</p><p>而克拉克在他身下，脊背紧绷，肩胛高耸，双手因为猛的一下撞击而陷入地板里，氪星水晶的地面四散着龟裂开来。</p><p>“拉奥啊——”克拉克差点就要哭叫出声了，他想要这个，也许想得太久了一点。</p><p> </p><p>“他妈的!我能!克拉克!该死的！我能掌控你和你该死的淫荡情欲!艹!亲爱的你把这都拆了吧!我能修好它!”</p><p>布鲁斯显然已经是在胡言乱语了，这个年轻自大的蝙蝠侠向他许诺了能让他不顾一切——</p><p>他的蝙蝠侠。</p><p>克拉克的心脏为此充盈着几乎要裂开了，他从未觉得如此沸腾、如此滚烫，从指尖到脚趾，如此自由。</p><p>如此，活着。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p> </p><p>能透穿他心脏的，从来不是矛或子弹。</p><p> </p><p>是布鲁斯。</p><p> </p><p>他的爱人在他真的越过那条线时，会阻止他的。</p><p> </p><p>用矛、子弹，或者其他什么。</p><p> </p><p>而这感觉是如此令人安心。</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯在射进克拉克体内后昏了过去，克拉克也终于反应过来这一切是怎么回事。</p><p>“电脑，查阅另一位Kal留下的信息，是否有毒藤女及性爱花粉相关？”</p><p>听到肯定的提示音后克拉克无奈地望了眼歪在自己脖颈处的脑袋，叹着气又问道：</p><p>“解毒剂相关？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>